bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:1EjTheCoke/How Bee Swarm Simulator got updated By using Coca Cola Part 2
Note this story isn't gonna be as long as the other one. ''' '''Beep: Level 9 Vicious Bee is defeated and I managed to get Vicky. ALL: HOW IS BABY BEE THE STRONGEST BEE IN THE GAME? Baby Bee: I was taught how to fight by Rage Bee & Vicious Bee. (Side Note: Baby Bee is considered blue for this story) Then a Coca Cola Sprout appears and everyone finishs it. Meanwhile the Evil Rage Squad(Evil Baby Bee, Evil Rage Bee, Evil Rascal Bee & Evil Diamond Bee) secretly clones themselves and turns the clones invisible. Evil Baby Bee: Squad lets go clone some more. Then Shy Bee joins. Gifted Shy Bee: Something keeps bothering me. Ej? Ej: Yes Gifted Shy Bee?(Another Side Note: Shy Bee is Ej's sister.) Gifted Shy Bee: Something is annoying me. Ej: Don't worry we'll figure it out. Then they notice two different rooms. They each go in one room sololy. Ej finds nothing... but he gets 59 Honey Bee Eggs from Cave Monster. Then GiftedShy Bee notices something... Gifted Shy Bee: Looks like the Evil Rage Squad is cloning themselves. Evil Rage Squad: UWOT HOW DID YOU KNOW WHAT WERE DOING? Gifted Shy Bee: I'm a mind reader. Oh Ej? Ej: Let me guess they were cloning each other huh? Evil Rage Squad: HOW DID YOU KNOW? Ej; I'm a Mind Reader just like my sister. Evil Rage Squad: U KNOW WHAT TIME FOR PAYBACK The Evil Rage Squad uses Super Rage Mode on them but it only hits them slightly. EVIL RAGE SQUAD: What how did they not die? Baby Bee: Because I saved them from it. Evil Rage Squad: How dare you? Squad attack. ''' '''Baby Bee: OOPS theres one more thing you guys forgot. Then, Baby Bee turns invisible.. Evil Rage Squad: UWOT? HOW DID BABY BEE TURN GHOST? Ej & Gifted Shy Bee: Hehehehe we taught him that. Evil Rage Squad: Well Baby Bee guess what your friends are captured(including Beep too) now. Now prepare for your doom. The Squad uses SUPER RAGE MODE on Baby Bee but.. Baby Bee turns invincible Evil Rage Squad: WUT HOW DID YOU SURVIVE THAT? Baby Bee: hehehehehhe I'm indestructible. Also Goodbye hehehehehe Evil Rage Squad: WAIT WUT? The Evil Rage Squad get flung out of the map 59 times just like Many, Galaxy, Gumdrop, & Jesse. Evil Rage Squad: UGH We'll get you next time Then Baby Bee rescues his friends. Baby Bee is considered a very OP BEE FOR His OWN ABILITIES & STATS. Then something good happens to Baby Bee. Baby Bee: Wait Whats going on? No Way No Way I can't BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING!!! I'm being transformed into a Gifted Coca Cola Baby Bee. All: Good Job Gifted Coca Cola Baby Bee's hive bonus is +59 Bee Attack, Enhanced Coke Attack, Enhanced Baby Bee, & -59% Monster Respawn Time. Ej: Dang Gifted Coca Cola Baby Bee is very very very op even better than maxed Tabby Bee. GiftedShy Bee: Hey Gifted Coca Cola Baby Bee? Gifted Coca Cola Baby Bee: Yes Shy Bee? Gifted Shy Bee: Since when did you learn to fight? Gifted Coca Cola Baby Bee: Long Story Meanwhile, Another Mythical Sprout appears. Ej, Gifted Shy Bee, & Gifted Coca Cola Baby Bee: OMG MYTHIC SPROUT AGAIN Then a Legendary Sprout appears after finishing the Mythical Sprout. Ej, Gifted Shy Bee & Gifted Coca Cola Baby Bee: WOAH LEGENDARY SPROUT? Then A Godly Sprout appears ( Another Side Note: Similar to Mythical Sprout with slightly better rewards.) ALL: WUT GODLY SPROUT Then Gifted Rage Bee & Gifted Diamond Bee arrives to see what their son is doing. Gifted Rage Bee & Gifted Diamond Bee: How is our son doing? Ej & Gifted Shy Bee: He's doing great Gifted Coca Cola Baby Bee: I transformed into a Gifted Coca Cola Baby Bee. Gifted Rage Bee: About time lol Gifted Diamond Bee: Bad News Son your aunt Gifted Rascal Bee is captured so we need your help. Ej & Gifted Shy Bee: Can we help too? Gifted Rage Bee & Gifted Diamond Bee: Sure They all head to the Evil Rage Squad to find Gifted Rascal Bee. They soon meet with Andre. Andre: Hmm need some help? All: Sure Then they find Gifted Rascal Bee in there. Gifted Coca Cola Baby Bee: I'll save her All: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Then the Evil Rage Squad captures Gifted Coca Cola Baby Bee for the first time but... ''' '''All except Gifted Coca Cola Baby Bee: UWOT HE HAS ANOTHER ABILITY? Gifted Coca Cola Baby Bee: Yep its telekinesis lol Then the clones are visible again and they were used to attack the crew but... Baby Thorns & Thorns joins in. Thorns & Baby Thorns: HEY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH THE CLONES??? Evil Rage Squad: Uhhhhhhhh Nothing Ej, Gifted Shy Bee, & Gifted Coca Cola Baby Bee: Nice try but they were using them to destory the Coca Cola Update. Thorns: Okay time to destroy you morons. Thorns takes down the Evil Squad but unfortunately Thorns is flung out of the map once however... Evil Rage Squad: OW HOW DID YOU DO THAT? Thorns: Gifted Coca Cola Baby Bee & Baby Thorns showed me that. Evil Rage Squad: Hehehehehe you guys won't know where Gifted Rascal Bee is hehehehe Gifted Coca Cola Baby Bee: Easy she is hiding in a trap room behind you. Evil Rage Squad: HOWWWWWWWWWWWW DID YOU KNOW? HOW? Gifted Rage Bee & Gifted Diamond Bee: Hehehehehe he is a smart guy and is op. Then Gifted Coca Cola Baby Bee rescues Gifted Rascal Bee. Gifted Coca Cola Baby Bee: Auntie you're free now. Gifted Rascal Bee: Thank you NOW TO GET REVENGE ON THOSE PATHETIC IDIOTIC MORONS THAT CAPTURED ME MUHAHAHAHAHAHA Gifted Coca Cola Baby Bee, Thorns, & Baby Thorns: We'll come too. They all beat up the stupid squad and they feel pain. Ej, Gifted Shy Bee, Gifted Rage Bee, & Gifted Diamond Bee finished them off and they are flung to death floor 5959 times. Then Another Coca Cola Sprout appears... Gifted Coca Cola Baby Bee: TIME TO DEFEAT 500 COCA COLA BEETLES & A STUMP SNAIL Others: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Suddenly Gifted Ninja Bee arrives... Gifted Ninja Bee: Hey Ej & Gifted Shy Bee Ej & Gifted Shy Bee: Hey ''' '''Gifted Ninja Bee: What's happening? Gifted Shy Bee: Gifted Coca Cola Baby Bee has the same speed as you. Ej: We also need your help Gifted Ninja Bee ''' '''Gifted Ninja Bee: Ok I'll help yall Just then night appears and a Lvl 10 Rogue Vicious Bee appears at Mountain Top All: BRUH WHY LEVEL 10? WHY? Then Gifted Vicious Bee(Gifted Rage Bee's sister) comes to the rescue. Gifted Vicious Bee: Don't worry guys I'll help you too. The Level 10 Rogue Vicious Bee is defeated. Gifted Rage Bee, Gifted Diamond Bee Gifted Shy Bee & Ej: Thank you for helping us. Gifted Vicious Bee: Your Welcome This is the end of the story but not the end of the Coca Cola Rage Bee Series tho. Hoped you enjoyed it. Category:Blog posts